Victoria's Oath
by pheonix2311
Summary: What was Victoria thinking at the end of Twilight when she found her mate James' ashes left by the Cullens? This is a one-shot that i may make into a two-shot. Idk. Story's better than Summary.


Victoria's Oath

Slowly I open the door to the ballet studio, afraid of what I might find. Before I had even arrived here I could smell that the human and her, "protectors" were nowhere near. I wonder if James had killed them off already. I am hoping this was the case. It is highly unlikely that he didn't, after all he _is_ the best hunter out there. His sense for the hunt is uncanny. I wonder if, in a previous life, possibly his own before this…wonderful opportunity arose…if maybe he was a hunter then too. Perhaps he hunted deer or a bear. I believe that's why his "skills" are so, what's the word, perfect?

I take a step inside the studio and immediately I am overwhelmed by the odor of blood, the stench of iron and rust burn the back of my throat. I internally groan because I am dying of thirst. I look with my improved eyesight for the girl. What was her name, Bella I believe? Though she is nowhere in sight, no are her immortal friends. However I do notice one thing. Shattered glass, everywhere. There is a large gaping outlet in the middle of the floor; it looks like the floorboards have been torn out.

I speed to the hole to investigate.

_Hm, yes these boards were torn out, not by human hands though._ I think to myself. I bend down and run my hands along the edges.

I stand up and scan the vicinity once more then I freeze my gaze on something. It's a pile of, what is that? I stand where I am for a couple seconds then zoom forward. Ashes. I start getting nervous, but I quickly calm myself with positive thoughts.

_Of course, James bit the girl then why she was changing he burnt the rest of the Coven. _I stay where I am, staring that the small pile of ashes.

No this pile is much too small for a Coven of that size. Perhaps it was just the one? But still I feel as though James would drink the girl instead of letting the blood go to waste on making a newborn. None of these facts are making sense. What if this wasn't the place where James took down the girl? Ugh I wish Laurent was here with me. He's much older and questionably wiser than I. But no he had to run off and abandon James and me, leaving us all alone.

I bend down to study the ashes more closely. I swear if I had a heart it would stop. The scent of James is all over it. So is that wretched Edward's. Within a minute I start panicking. I stand up and start scoping the place out, both visually and by scents. Now that I'm paying more attention I can see the whole scene taking place.

James came in first. I can tell that much by the staleness of his scent by the doors. That would mean he came in this way…but didn't come out. Then Bella's exotic smell comes into play. I retrace her steps. She runs from the doors over to the closet then is up against the wall. I smile wryly to myself as I realize that James' smell is there also. He must've shoved her up against the wall, the perfect entrapment. I walk over to the shattered glass and sniff. Edward's and James' scents are all around here. Whereas Bella's in by the beam. Finally I head back over to the ashes. I grab a handful and pull it up to my nose. I close my eyes momentarily as I study the scent.

My eyes snap open. No! No, no, no, it can't be so! He…no. It's just not possible. He swore to me that this would be a piece of cake! Well piece of cake this! He's freaking dead! How is it possible? I'm gasping even though it is unnecessary for me to breathe. If it were possible I would be sobbing, but as it is, it is impossible and I'm shedding invisible quite tears.

I drop to my knees, the small amount of ruins sliding through my fingers and onto the rest of the pile. I'm on my hands and knees now, my eyes squeezed tight, hoping, wishing that this was all a dream. Is it possible? To dream when you're among the eternally awake? I fall back onto my shins and grab the ashes in my hands. I rub them down my cheeks.

James, my mate, my love, how could you do this to me? Leaving me all alone…It's cruel really. Oh the just in the world. It's unfair! How could Edward do this? I'm assuming he killed my James. Mostly because he's the only one strong enough to do it. Well there was that burly looking one, Emmett, but I can't see him doing it. Besides it doesn't smell like him. Oh no…it was Edward. Edward Cullen. He will pay for this. I guarantee it, I'm not sure how at the moment but I swear he will.

With that I stand up and walk away. Before I exit the cursed studio forever, I look back at the remains of my mate and sigh sadly.

* * *

I've come back to Forks. I know I don't understand it either. I'm actually hoping I can get back at Edward, if they still live here. I walk into town and the first thing I see is a poster for the Forks High School Prom. I smile to myself and then slip into the shadows.

The next night I get all 'spiffed' up, if you will. I'm going to the prom! I never actually got the chance to go when I was in high school. Oh that was so very long ago. Now I'm getting my chance. Before I leave the house I'm raiding I make sure to grab my sheepskin shall. I choke up. The one James gave to me when it was my ten year birthday of being a vampire. I shake it off and growl low in my throat. Tonight I am going to confront Edward.

The hotel is swarming with psychotic teenagers. Taking pictures, dancing… having_ fun_…So repulsive.I sneak in and stand by the wheel of fortune. I stare at the entrance for about ten minutes before the idiot teen behind me speaks to me.

"Hey you, pretty lady!" he shouts. I narrow my eyes and turn around, a low growl forming in my throat. Nicknames are one of my biggest pet peeves.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I say through gritted teeth to keep the snarl from coming out.

He raises his hands in the surrender motion and shrinks away. "Sorry, it was the only way I could get your attention. I've been trying to talk to you for the past four minutes!" he exclaimed.

I ease the fierce expression off my face. "Well, sorry I was…looking for someone." I countered.

He raises an eyebrow. "Who were you looking for? I probably know them; you know the area's pretty small." Ah his feeble attempt at a joke.

But whatever, I laugh. "True, very true." I chuckle but then somber up. I look him straight in the eye and say, "You wouldn't happen to know Edward Cullen would you?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes. "Who_ doesn't_ know Cullen? He's quite popular even though he doesn't say very much." He says.

"Hmm interesting. Well do you know where he is?" I ask again…impatient this time.

He shrugs. "I dunno. He might not be here, he's probably hanging out with Bella." I give him a cold stare. "But if you play one spin on the Wheel I'll ask around to see if I can find him." He offers.

I sigh and comply. I give him a few dollars and spin the wheel. I don't win anything. Such a waste of time. But the kid asks his buddy named Mike where he is and he tells him.

"Alright," he pauses, "I didn't catch your name?" he says.

"Victoria." I say, but then I panic. "I'm an old…friend of Edward's and I was just in town and thought I would say hi." I shrug.

He smiles. "Pretty name. Anyway Victoria, I heard that Cullen did come tonight and he's with Bella out in the back."

I thank him and find a staircase that I take. It leads up to the second floor where there's a window in the hallway. I look out of it curiously and sure enough, there's Edward and Bella. I watch carefully. But while I watch, my anger and resentment grow stronger and…eviler.

I finally lost it when, after a while of talking, Edward leans down and gives Bella a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss James used to give me. I take a deep breath and slowly turn around. The anger is almost overwhelming me. I let my hair down out of the tight bun and slowly stride down the steps, already scheming the way I'm going to avenge my James' death. I will finish this. Even if it is the last thing I do, I swear it.

**A/N: Hey I had gotten this idea while I was sitting reading a book…that had nothing to do with Twilight, whatsoever. Strange. But I had the idea and I just wanted to jot it down on paper. Well that jot became this. It's longer than any single chapter I've posted so yay lol. Um I think Victoria may be a little OOC but I don't know. So if she is could you PM me and give me ideas how to fix it? **

**R and R!**

**Pheonix**


End file.
